just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Universe/Relationships
This section is about Vincent's relationships in the Stickman Universe series and not the Pairing Stories series. 'Love Interest(s):' 'Pyra Pyronexia:' Vincent and Pyra have a very strong and loving romantic relationship. In actuality, Pyra is Vincent's first ever girlfriend and second love interest. Though formerly, Pyra saw Vincent as just another "commoner" who was just like everyone else around her. Strangely, Pyra treated Jay and the other members of the Universe Crew with respect and friendliness, though she did not treat Vincent the same, constantly yelling at him for not being to formal, modest and being too full of himself, despite the fact that Vincent is not rude, immodest or being too self-centered. Pyra saw Vincent as a nuisance and an unreliable person, to the point that she does not even trust him during their first time together and would rather depend and rely on Jay, Red and the others than him, mostly seeing and constantly reminding him that "she does not treat idiots and cowards equally". Basically, Pyra had a childish, stuck-up, rude and most of all, uncaring attitude towards Vincent, all of which would have likely stemmed from the fact that she is a runaway princess and that Vincent sort of resembled Flamero, her fiance whom she did not even love, as well as the fact that Flamero was a greedy, selfish, cruel, inconsiderate, cowardice and demanding individual, personality traits that Pyra herself saw in Flamero more than once, which then later on believed she saw in Vincent as well. Pyra mostly took out all of her negative feelings for Flamero on Vincent, sometimes using her fire powers to attack him whenever he would do something she would claim as idiotic or anything that she would believe was considered stupid and bad. Though Vincent did not harbor any bad feelings for Pyra, rather than feeling annoyed, getting provoked and/or even getting angry at her, he would apologize to her for whatever he mistake he may or may not have even done. This was enough to change Pyra's view on him until one night, when she was asking the others to come with her to go around Hope City to further know more about the location, most of everyone were busy and declined and she had reluctantly decided to have Vincent accompany her. When she ran into Red and asked for where Vincent was (asking him where "his stupid friend" was), Red showed her Vincent was, who was sitting alone at the top of the Universe Crew's hideout, staring at the night sky in deep thought. Pyra tried to rudely yell at him to come with her, but Red stopped her before even did so, and when she asked what he was doing up there all alone, Red explained why. Pyra was then surprised to learn about Vincent's past and the reason he would sometimes go off alone, finding out that Vincent had lost the girl he cared about the most, blaming her death on himself and carrying it as a sign of guilt, grief and sadness, but still trying to move on. When Red further explained to Pyra that he (Vincent) has been through a lot and to go easy on him from now on, Pyra decided to lessen her hostility towards him, questioned herself if she was right to have treated him badly because of how resembled Flamero by taking out all of her negativity on him and decided to further understand and know him better than she had once thought she knew, while also remembering the many times she had mistreated him whereas he did not show any signs of negativity himself on her. The next day after this, Pyra had then asked him, in more a friendly tone, if he would like to accompany her around Hope City to know the city itself better, which surprised him due to her asking her without hostility like before, asking her if there was something wrong with her and that she was mad at him again, to which Pyra then said that she only wants to go around the city with him, reasoning that the others were busy and that he was the only one who she could ask to, hiding the fact that she also wants to know more about him as well. During their walk around Hope City, Pyra had saw a side of Vincent she did not know, discovering that he was known by several people as a helpful, reliable, trustworthy and kind person, which were in contrast to what she had believed he was before, as during their walk, she saw Vincent helping out Mr. and Mrs. Salazar with their shipment of fruits, helping out a girl whose kite had gotten stuck in a tree and even helping out his fellow classmate who was being bullied. Pyra had then further questioned herself if what she indeed saw in Vincent was not really what she was correct about, completely decided to more about him to the point where she asked Vincent if she could attend Hope City High School as well, which surprised him, though Jay had agreed on this, saying that Pyra would learn more about how the Earth's culture works and how different it is from Elementrix. During her first time attending Hope City High School, her understanding towards Vincent increased, finding out that he is quite responsible as a student and works hard on his own studies and also finds out that he has a school rivalry with their class representative, Aira, where she saw Vincent's child-like side that she did not see herself when he is with the Universe Crew. Vincent and Pyra's relationship would then start as being acquaintances, then becoming friends. Throughout the times he would spend his time with Pyra, unknown to him, Pyra would slowly develop her own feelings for him, after getting to know and understand him more clearly and learning of his past experiences, though Pyra herself would not realize this until later on. During when Vincent had taken her to Hope Grand Memorial Park, the place where Raven had died a couple of years ago (2011 - Chapter I: Season 4), where he tells her himself that he still burdens and blames himself for her death, until the Danger Brothers attack them, where Vincent took a brutal attack that was meant for her, but left him badly injured. After beating the Danger Brothers, Pyra tended to Vincent and brought him back to the others, showing deep worry and concern for him. Right after Jay healed Vincent, Pyra then felt a sudden pain within her heart and went onto the roof of the hideout, not noticing that she was shedding tears along the way, which caught Red, Amy, Kiro, Jessie and Marc's attention. When Jay talked to Pyra, and realized that she had developed feelings for him, she quickly went to his side after being informed that Vincent is alright and had woken up. Upon seeing him awake and well, she quickly hugs him, though not realizing what she did until after Vincent asks her why she is hugging, where she reasoned that it was her way of thanking him for saving her, again. Later, when the two were alone, Vincent reveals that he was the one responsible for Raven's death, saying that it was because of him that she died, revealing that he was too centered on himself and that it this kind of attitude that lead to Raven's death during her 12th birthday (Chapter II/Prologue - Season 12). He also adds that he will never be able to fully forgive himself and that he hates himself as well for not being able to do anything. Pyra then reassures him and encourages him to not put all of the blame on himself, after Vincent reveals that a person named "White Crusader" was the one who impaled Raven with his steel lance. So far, Pyra was the only one that Vincent had ever truly opened up about his past, most specifically about Raven's death which still haunts him. Sometime later, Vincent and Pyra's relationship would turn for the better as the two become even closer, and up to the point that Pyra kisses and confesses to him about her feelings for him, though at first surprised and thinking to at least take some time to think about it, he did reciprocate Pyra's feelings, though not completely. After Pyra's sudden kidnapping by Flamero's hired mercenaries, Vincent took it upon himself that he will bring her back and save her, promising to not give up until he does. During the final moments of his confrontation with Flamero, he told him that Pyra will never love someone like him, referring to Flamero himself, and told him to "stay away from his girlfriend", which then sealed their relationship afterwards as being completely romantic. Despite this, both of them kept it a secret from the other students in Hope City High School, in order to not raise any unwanted attention. Vincent and Pyra's relationship as being boyfriend and girlfriend was pretty serious, strong and the bond they both shared proved this as a fact that their love for each other is truly without a doubt unbreakable. This can also be proven by the amount of faith, trust, reliability and care they both give to each other, an example is from when Vincent had to finally face the Destroyer in his full form, while the others expressed concern, Pyra strongly believed in Vincent, reassuring herself and everyone else that he will defeat the Destroyer. Another example is from when Pyra had gotten separated from him and the others during their trip to the Amazon temples in search for the Stone of Time, where Kiro and Alfa expressed doubt at how Pyra will handle herself alone, to which Vincent scolded both of them, telling them both that she will be okay by herself and that if she were to run into any threat, she'd be able to beat them without much trouble. They also rely on each other for emotional support, such as from when Vincent questioned himself if he was truly deserving of being the leader of the Universe Crew, to where Pyra reassured him that he was, implying that he has a sincere amount of morals, responsibility and regards for everyone around him, to where she proceeded to kiss him on the cheek, which managed to lighten Vincent's mood a bit. They were also mostly shown together, both in and out of combat. Amy has even gotten extremely jealous of how close Vincent and Pyra were, exclaiming that it should be her being right beside Vincent, though she does not bear any sort of personal hate on Pyra and respects them both as a couple. Their relationship had also caught Aira, Crystal and Hinamaya's attention, where Crystal and Hinamaya were visibly jealous of Pyra for being Vincent's girlfriend, whereas Aira felt a bit of an upset mood whenever she saw them together. He and Pyra were relatively supportive and protective of each other due to how serious their relationship was, as Vincent would quickly share out his concern for her when he knows that she is in a dangerous situation or is visibly troubled, Pyra would also show deep concern for him, mostly whenever he fights Lightning, as she knows that Vincent is one to put his life on the line for others. However, this does not mean that the two do not have any sort of faith, trust, belief and hope for each other. This can be proven as they both have a very strong emotional and psychological connection between each other, as they can sense when the other is in danger or when in need. Both of them can manage to pull through anything and anyone together. Although, when Oracle Fantasia had foretold that one of them would die, Fantasia secretly revealed to Pyra that it would be her, and that her death will be the turning point in Vincent's life and would give rise to the cataclysmic event that would unfold, Fantasia continued by saying that her death was unavoidable and that it would be best to spend her last days with him as much as she can. Pyra became quite close to Vincent throughout after this, however, with Black Rose and the New World Order coming up against them, their times together became less, even more when Neo had publicly revealed Vincent's identity and declared the Universe Crew as the world's #1 enemy alongside the Dark Alliance, which forced Vincent to go by himself, along Lightning, to stop Neo themselves. By the time of Neo's defeat, Pyra's days before her death came closer, and she tried harder to spend more time with him, but this became even harder as Vincent began to be popular due to his status as the Universe Crew's leader being known throughout the nation and with more crimes and criminals coming up. However, Pyra, nevertheless, enjoyed her times with him, despite them not being as what she had thought it would be. By her sixteenth birthday, she was abducted by Dr. Nefa Riuse. Vincent, after realizing that Pyra had gone missing, became restless in finding her, becoming frustrated in not being able to find where she was. By the time that he and the others had found out where she was being held, and when he tried to get Pyra from Riuse, he was forcibly thrown back due to the force cage preventing Vincent from coming closer and Pyra from escaping. Though he managed to beat Riuse, it was too late as Pyra's last remaining Pyronexian Essence had been extracted from her, which then prompted her "physical" body to glow, visibly becoming weak and dying. Vincent cradled Pyra's body until it dispersed into flame sparks, where Vincent had desperately tried to reach out her flowing sparks until all of them disappeared, where he kneeled and let out a powerful scream that devastated the surrounding area and awakened his Eternal Rage. After her death, Vincent began to carry a colder, more serious and rather more aggressive persona, letting out his sorrow and loss towards his enemies, showing ruthlessness and a desire to make Riuse suffer the consequences he'll bring to him, showing a darker side. 'Raven Carters:' be Added... 'Friends:' 'Red:' Red is his best friend ever since they first met back in first year high school. 'Amy Reins:' be Added... 'Darkmon Greene:' be Added... 'Stephanie Jewels:' be Added... 'Jessie:' be Added... 'Paige Saeva:' be Added... 'Mio Akiyama' Vincent and Mio have a very close friendship, mostly due to the fact that Mio tends to look to Vincent as he continuously gives her confidence and encouragement. Though unknown to him, Mio has a deep affection for him that she developed from the time he had saved her and due to his own kind personality. However, despite the fact that Ritsu and the others have slightly poked and hinted this at Vincent before, he is rather oblivious to it, mostly due to his now dense personality within the concept of romance after Pyra's death and his more focused trait that he developed during and even after the Universe Crew-Dark Alliance War II. Much like how he is to the other girls that have deep feelings for him, Vincent is hopelessly clueless of Mio's feelings for him, sometimes misunderstanding her (accidental) confessions as a further development in their friendship, though Mio herself does not mind, as she is rather shy about it and easily gets embarrassed whenever close to him, moreover when the two of them are alone. Though, despite this, Vincent is still protective and caring of her, much like how he is to the people he is closest to and would not let anyone or anything hurt her no matter what, stating numerous times that he would risk his own life just to make sure that she and everyone else that he cares about are safe, not wanting to commit the same mistake he did to Pyra. Although, it seems as though that he, himself, is beginning to develop slight feelings for Mio, as she, herself, had taken care of him when he had caught everyone's fever the day before and nursed him back to health on her own when the others were on a field trip, where Vincent saw the lengths that Mio went to make sure he was all better again. After getting better, he quickly went to the Music Room, gave Mio a bag of cookies he made himself and thanked her personally for taking care of him, expressing his gratitude, which also furthered Mio's own feelings for him even more. Another is from when nearly everyone in Pearlshore World University had suffered a case of stomach ache from food poisoning during the annual Bake Sale (an incident caused by the Danger Brothers), where, after Yui decided to go back to the Iku dorm to get her guitar pick to help Mio practice for their next song for the arrival of Pearlshore City's Mayor in the University, Vincent had come to the Music and secretly watched Mio perform "Light and Fluffy Time" and was in awe at her solo practice performance (though afterwards when he showed himself to Mio, she became embarrassed immediately). Despite this, Vincent is still not at the point of realizing his developing feelings for her, however, he will try to suppress them once he does, as he does not want to endanger the one person he cares about the most anymore, trying to stay true with his new promise of never falling in love ever again. 'Yui Hirasawa' Vincent and Yui are very good friends, although, unknown to Vincent, Yui has feelings for him, which developed from the time he had saved Yui from falling into a steep mountain slope frrom when she was riding a rented bicycle, where the breaks broke loose. During their first meeting when she and her friends had arrived to Luxury Summer High for the Music Festival, Yui was rather friendly towards Vincent, much like how she is to everyone around her. 'Azusa Nakano:' Vincent and Azusa have a "older brother-little sister" type of relationship, much like Mio and Azusa's "older sister-little sister" type of relationship. Vincent is mostly kind, supportive, protective and caring towards Azusa, who returns the same feelings for him. Vincent notes Azusa's maturity despite her age and, much like Mio and the others, find her small height among the others to be rather cute. Both Vincent and Azusa can rely on each other on anything that the other can depend them on, mostly for support and comfort. The level of how close the two are has come to the point that Azusa can sometimes be seen resting on Vincent's shoulder, and due to habit Vincent can also be seen resting alongside her, which is the same as how Azusa can sometimes be seen resting on Mio's shoulder. 'Hinamaya Iku' be Added... 'Enemies:' 'Black Lightning:' Vincent and Lightning have a very serious, fierce and nearly destructive rivalry towards each other, which stems from their first meeting, as Lightning had tried to convince Vincent to forcefully grow his own abilities and to join his side to exact their own brand of justice towards the world with a powerful ruling fist, which Vincent declined and began a rivalry between them, though their rivalry would truly begin during their first actual fight, which ended in a draw, starting both of their rivalry that would last for a long time. While Lightning carries both a personal grudge and hatred towards him, Vincent, however, sees Lightning as a twin brother that was created through his own genetics and does not really carry his own hatred or grudge against him, trying sometimes to reform him, which Lightning would turn down and instead, turn into a heated fight between both of them. Lightning's personal grudge against him are the fact that he is merely just a clone of the person he despises the most and he grows rather aggressive and envious of Vincent's growing power, as he, himself, seeks more and more power for himself, which he later received after joining the Dark Alliance and becoming the Destroyer's most trusted ally against Vincent and the Universe Crew. Almost all of their fights always end in either a draw or both of them being forced to withdraw from it to worry on more pressing matters on both their sides. Lightning believes himself as being more powerful and far more "superior" than his original genetical person, referring to Vincent, whom he sees as rather weak and pathetic due to his kind personality and willingness to protect others, whether or not they've done anything bad to him or anyone close to him, feeling disgust from his sympathetic and forgiving attitude, stating that showing no mercy and ruthlessness is a more suitable persona of someone of their power. However, Vincent and Lightning are actually equal in power, despite the many times that either of them have shown a far higher level of power between each other. This has been proven during their many clashes as, if prolonged for too long, they can both go out of control which would result in destructive mayhem due to their own heavy blows to each other, a fact that even the Destroyer has said would result in a planetary damage if they did not relent from their fight, even Oracle Fantasia herself has revealed that Vincent and Lightning's level of power and rivalry is so intense that if they battled for too long, it would become unbreakable, as the possibility of making them both stop can have little to no change at all of coming into effect, unless someone closest to them were to be harmed during their conflict. Black Rose herself has even stated that Vincent and Lightning are "far too dangerous to co-exist" in a single location together, as it will always result in a vicious battle no matter what. Category:Pairing Stories